Caleb Vinem
Caleb Vinem is a 16 year old Mutant with Fire powers at day and Ice powers at night.His Mutant name is Snow Torch History He was born in New Egypt,New Jersey by Jason Vinem and Jennifer Vinem.He learned about his powers when he was 12 years of age.It was before dinner when his mom accidently flicked the Oven temperature too high.Caleb was sitting around bored waiting for his meal when the kitchen caught on fire.He heard the fire alarm downstairs and didnt know what to do.He ran downstairs to try and help his little sister who was trapped in the living room surrounded by flames.When he saw the flmes they started to pull toward him.He felt some kind of tug in his gut and his Arms and legs caught on fire.He first freaked out thinking he was dying then realized they werent hurting him.He decided to test it and pushed inside the flame wall.Uninjured he grabbed is little sister and pushed the flames out of his way.He looked for his mom and dad only to realize they had died in the fire.He went to a foster home for a few years each week testing his ability's.He found out at night he worked with Ice and in Day he worked with fire.When he turned 14 he ran away from the foster home because of the way other kids had treated him and his fire powers activated and burned down the entire building.About a month of running around he got a message from the X-men telling him were to go.When he got to te Academy he started his training. Powers He has the Ability to use 2 powers but at different times. 1.He can use Pyrokenisis Hours 7:00 AM to 8:00 PM 2.He can use Cyrokenisis Hours:8:00 PM to 7:00 AM 3.He can also use Thermokenisis as a result of each power Weapons A fire whip(Daytime weapon,His hands go around a small metal pole which is the hilt of the whip) Ice blades(Nightime weapons,the blades are 3 feet long and start to curve near the end.It glows faintly in the dark.The entire sword is made of pure ice) Vinem whip.jpg|Caleb's whip when it's not on fire Whip fire.jpg|Caleb's whip when it's on fire Vinem blade.jpg|Caleb's ice blade Fire eyes.jpeg|Caleb's eyes when his fire powers are active Ice eyes.jpeg|Caleb's eyes when ice powers are active Jeagermister.jpeg|Caleb's dog Jeagermister Weakness Water-If water hits him while his powers are active his fire will quench or his ice will melt.When day changes to night while his powers are active he suffers heat stroke and if night changes to day he suffers temporary hypothermia Friends Tamara Eldenburg(She promised to help me one day) Jared Rudden(He's a pretty good guy) Elara Georgette(Also wants to help me) Jace Drake(Is also a fire user) Thresher Jones(I would consider him a friend) Alice Vixin(She's a pretty good listener and very nice too) Mozart Mane(He's an incredible fighter and also wants to help me) Enemys CIA(Took my sister and is using her ability's to make Super Soldiers) Task Force(Tried to kill me) Special Ops(Also tried to kill me) Trivia *His sister is being tested by the military to make super soldiers.Her current location is Fort Dix New Jersey *Whenever he try's to combine his powers he comes up with a disease containing frostbite and heatstroke *He's a Christian *His sister has powers over Earth and Air *He has an Xbox 360 Elite complete with games *The 2 years he was hunted by the military he picked up a couple Special Ops skills *He can play the Viola flawlessly *He's learned ambidextrous.Though he was originally left handed *Has a pet dog named Jegermister(Master Hunter) Category:Students Category:Elementalist Category:Alpha Level